


Looking Back

by bluestra195



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brainwashing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestra195/pseuds/bluestra195
Summary: What was meant to be an easy mission quickly turned to a welcome surprise. Fenris finds himself torn, but that isn’t always a bad thing.
Relationships: Desire Demon(s)/Fenris, Fenris/Danarius (Mentioned Only)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



‘Small opening, up the road north on the first left.’ This cave matched the description, but there was no sign of…. anything. No bandit caravans, not even any sort of tracks. Fenris walked slowly in, much more cautious now. He walked through tunnel after tunnel, and eventually spotted a lit torch through a doorway. He held his sword close, and slammed the door open, and almost dropped his weapon in shock.

Danarius stood in silence, watching him stumble over his words with his usual smug smirk. Fenris didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of watching him struggle, but he was struggling to think of the words to say I remember your blood on my hands.

“You were dead. Me and Hawke, we killed you. I watched you bleed.” Fenris wasn’t sure if he was talking to Danarius or reassuring himself at that point, as he held his weapon out ready to pounce, scanning the man to find any hint of how he was here now.

“You’re right.” He wasn’t sure what answer he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. He stared into the slavers eyes, as if trying to read his mind, or taunt him into explaining himself, but his old master just stared back, with the same look of cockiness and authority he always held towards Fenris.

“Danarius was dead. You killed him, and that hasn’t changed. You’re glad he’s gone, but… you can’t help but almost miss some parts of him.” The slaver stepped closer, and Fenris tightened his grip and tensed his jaw in anger, glaring down…. whoever this was.

“You’re a demon.” Fenris realised out loud, and the demon just smirked at him and let out a chuckle. The demon circled him like a meal, looking over every part of him with a look of pure hunger.

“You tell your friends you love your newfound independence, but… you can’t help but enjoy those moments when people let you know your place, when they speak down to you… especially when you’re grabbed or pushed. You can deny it, but I can read what you desire. What you need.”

“You think what you like demon, but I’m not becoming your pet, like all the other victims.” Fenris spat at the demon, watching its every move, not realising his loosened grip on his sword, or the sound of it clattering against the ground.

“But a pet is exactly what you want to be. Chained, leashed, punished…. lapping at liquids with your tongue… like a good little boy~” the demon purred, closing the gap between them. Fenris gulped at that last sentence, and felt a sudden warmth deep in his stomach. All these years and those words still affect him. He meant to grab his crotch to adjust himself, but found he couldn’t take his hand away. The demon stared, amused.

“You like being a good boy? Of course… you like getting rewarded almost as much as you like your punishments. The head pats, the praise, and orgasms are almost as good as the paddles, the derogatory insults, and the restraints. Here, you could have both… you like that, don’t you? You’re harder than the armour on your chest.” Fenris scoffed and held himself tighter, as if to hide how erect he was, and refusing to admit the demon was correct.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. The small sessions were just as good as the big, almost romantic ones, weren’t they? You really enjoyed the special quiet moments.. the ones no one else knew about. Danarius praising your behaviour, leading you to his own bed… looking in the eyes of the other slaves as if to say I’m better than you could ever be…. lying you down softly and kissing you like a lover. Slowly undressing you, caressing you gently as he goes.” Fenris felt himself getting almost painfully hard. He knew this memory, and he knew how it affected him. As much as he wanted to tear away, shout and cut down this demon, every part of him knew he needed to listen to this, to relive it one again.

“He even stretched you out that time, didn’t he? Then he fucked you until you were shouting for him, “Master! Oh master!” you were sure the other slaves heard, and you felt almost cocky that you were the favourite. No one else got this sort of care, almost… love. He made sure to plant a gentle kiss on your cheek while fucking you into the bed head, almost as reassurance. He even left love bites over your neck and chest, and jerked you to an orgasm. He held you after, calling you his good little wolf.”

Without realising, Fenris was now groping and rubbing himself, letting out small whines of pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed as his mind was wondering back to how it felt, and how the other moments felt too, knelt on the floor back in Tevinter, with all sorts entering him and milking out orgasm after orgasm when he behaved, or the tight wrist restraints holding himself in place as his ass was struck over and over, making his cock twitch almost just as much when he needed punishment. Or the rare moments in masters bed chambers, feeling his mouth and hands all over his body, the smell of sweat and cum filling the room, listening to Danarius praise him and use him for orgasm after orgasm. He never could decide a favourite moment with his old master.

Suddenly he shot his eyes open, realising how close he’d gotten himself, now kneeling down and panting on the hard rock floor. He looked around and panicked as he was now in his old dungeon, the chains rattling against the wall and his old torn bedroll sitting against its corner. It was thick with the smell of metal, blood, and… other disgusting things.

Fenris stood quickly, lifting his sword as he did, and prepared to charge at the demon with the small amount of strength he had left.

“Relax, Fenris. Danarius is dead, remember? You’re safe from him. You can get all that control, and submission, while safe with me…” Though still cautious, Fenris relaxed a little more. He lowered his weapon, slowly, looking into the demons eyes and feeling a wave of calm wash over him again, and eventually dropped his weapon back to the floor again.

The demons tail slid up his legs, moving with each curve of his slender body, and slowly wrapped around his wrists. Just as soon as Fenris felt a wave of worry wash over him, the demon leaned forwards and planted a warm kiss on his cheek, giving the same euphoria that the kisses from Danarius gave all those years ago. He instantly calmed, and his eyes lowered down to look at his now restrained wrists. 

The demon lifted his head by his chin, then holds his hand out and slowly raises it, and Fenris watched in silent anticipation as a tentacle raises seemingly from the floor along with it. He could only stare in silence as it made its way around his leg, and up to the waistband of his pants. He felt the sudden cold wetness of it on his lower back and shuddered, and the hardness in his pants made itself known again.

The tentacle then properly slid into Fenris’ pants, and he instinctively jumped forwards and tugged at the restraints on his wrist, but they tightened with each tug. Then all at once, he suddenly had two firm hands holding his shoulders still, and he looked up into the hypnotising gaze of the demons eyes.

“Relax, little wolf… just look into my eyes.” The demon purred, and Fenris felt that comforting wave of calm come over him again.

The tentacle started rubbing and teasing his hole, and he can’t help but moan, still keeping eye contact with his captor. Then, the tentacle started pumping in and out of him, and he started moaning much louder, and hung his head in pleasure. The demon lifted his head again, and he was met with a soft look of pure love and care, and he relaxed all over again.

Soon Fenris couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure, and lean right back into the tentacle as it fucked him perfectly. The demon smirked, enjoying his view, and started groping and rubbing Fenris’ crotch, and the tentacle started to thicken with each thrust.

“That’s my good little wolf…” The demon purred into his ear, and Fenris moaned in return.

“Master, please… Please can I have more…!?” Fenris moaned out in desperation, moving back with every thrust. The demon watched him, waiting for more.

“Please, master, I’ll do anything you say!” Clearly satisfied, the demon slid his hand in his pants and jerked his cock slowly, and Fenris whined out in pleasure. The demon then moved forwards and started slowly stripping Fenris of his armour, and with every slide of hand or skin Fenris shivered in the best way possible.

The demon then embraced the now nude Fenris, and slid his nails up his back just to drag them down, breaking skin just enough for Fenris to cry out and arch his back completely. The tentacles started pumping into him at the perfect pace for him to orgasm loudly, almost falling into the demons arms. The demon held him steady and licks up his neck, making him shiver happily one more time. The demon slowly lowered him to his knees, and Fenris knelt down happily, a panting mess, and bowed his head.

“Thank you, master…” He pants out, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, looking up once again into the strong hypnotic gaze of the demon, relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Black Emporium 2020. Hope this was up to standards :)


End file.
